


Он не возвращается никогда

by fromdarkwater



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV First Person, sad dwarf lady
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromdarkwater/pseuds/fromdarkwater
Summary: Древнее внелимитное исполнение с LOTR One String Fest-а, заявка ST3-17: У Фили есть невеста, и она его очень любит, но сомневается, что он любит её, ибо он проводит всё своё время с братом. Мысли гномки о времени, когда Фили к ней вернётся, и о свадьбе.В общем, невестины вздохи, околослэш.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Он не возвращается никогда

Фили вернется, и они поженятся. Он заплетет ее волосы в длинную тяжелую косу. Такую, какой никогда не будет у его брата. Он всегда был ужасно лохматым. И громким. И Фили становился таким же рядом с ним, совершенно незнакомым Фили. Он любил ерошить брату волосы. Они часто обнимались. Они таскали друг друга на спинах, как глупые мальчишки. Как сейчас она помнит все эти моменты, когда ревность и зависть кололи ее, как та огромная игла, которой мать сшивает тюки. Раскрасневшийся Фили проносится мимо, не замечая никого вокруг, и ее тоже не замечая. Кили, обхватив его за шею, слегка подпрыгивает от воодушевления или зарывается носом в золотистые волосы брата на затылке, растрепывая тугую, сложную косичку. Это она учила Фили такому плетению совсем недавно. Они оба оглушительно смеются, и она вздрагивает, и чувствует как в глазах жжет. Кили, наверное, очень тяжелый.   
Ничего, когда они с Фили поженятся, ее тоже будут носить на руках. Он будет носить на руках их золотоволосых детей. И вместо одного солнца, которое вернется к ней, у нее будет два, три, а то и больше. А Кили будет смотреть. Или отправится куда-нибудь путешествовать, унесет с собой свою неугомонность, и на этот раз ему останется Фили-из-воспоминаний, а у нее будет ее настоящий, тот, которому она так хотела сказать «да», тот в которого она с трудом верила потом и краснела, когда довольные родители говорили — «сосватали за принца». Тот, который не давал ей курить свою красивую трубку «потому что Кили напихал туда какой--то дряни вместо табака, тебе не понравится». Все у них будет.  
Когда он вернется. Она слабо улыбается и подбирает под себя ноги, глядя в огонь очага. Почти год прошел с тех пор, как она видела его в последний раз. Всего мгновение смотрела в его светлые, такие безмятежные глаза. Как будто на охоту уходили. Плечо к плечу, шаг в шаг, ушли вслед за их королем. Она хотела почувствовать его сожаление, его обещание. На прощание он погладил ее по голове, как девочку — совсем легко, от макушки до щеки.  
Он не возвращается.   
Ее везут к нему. Собственно, она скучает, покачиваясь на обозе несколько месяцев, вместе с остальными женщинами и детьми. Сестра короля ласкова с ней, но, как всегда, немногословна, кажется, еще более, чем когда они обе пребывали в ожидании, замалчивая страх неизвестности. Наверное, боится сглазить. Остается, пока светит солнце, вышивать серебром рубашку из мягкой тонкой шерсти, и рано ложиться спать, стараясь приблизить час прибытия в их новое старое королевство, дом предков. Эребор.  
Там она вглядывается в лица, пока на нее не обращают внимания. Ищет темноволосую голову, чуть возвышающуюся над остальными — выше только король и Двалин, но они оба там, в дальнем конце зала, приветствуют гостей. Заметишь Кили, Фили найдешь рядом, — подсказывает старая привычка. Но его все нет. Кто-то говорит, что принцы с утра на охоте, что для пира, устроенного в честь гостей из Эред-Луин, нужно много дичи. А им, конечно, не сидится.  
Когда она, наконец, видит его, вокруг очень много незнакомых пьяных гномов и шума. Она успела развеселиться, но улыбка, расцветшая на ее лице при первом взгляде, сползает с лица. Он снова проходит мимо. Она узнает его только когда видит уже со спины. Волосы длиннее, чем она помнит, а на сапоге, кажется, кровь. Его брата рядом нет, и она начинает бояться — может, что-то случилось, что-то плохое? Он подходит к королю и переговаривается с ним о чем-то. Тот улыбается, и хлопает Фили по плечу. Значит, все в порядке. Она подается вперед, сжав губы, сжав кулаки, и остается на месте. Пусть сам спросит про нее, раз он вернулся. Конечно, он не ждал ее, как ждала она, но хоть чуть-чуть…  
— Видно, кабана загнали, — раздается с другой стороны стола, за которым она сидит.  
— От медведя удрали, высочества, — возражает другой, восхищенный голос, слышится торжествующий рев, стук кружек и плеск.  
Тогда Фили оборачивается, и она видит, как блестят его глаза. Она на не замечает, откуда появился Кили — вроде бы совсем такой как прежде, и в то же время другой, наверное, старше. В парадной одежде, в отличие от брата. А волосы по-прежнему в беспорядке. Они идут через зал навстречу друг другу. А когда встречаются, Фили отводит волосы с глаз брата, притягивает его за шею, крепко обнимая, и смеется. Кили шепчет что-то ему на ухо, а потом берет за руку и уводит прочь, через неприметную дверь у тронного возвышения.  
Она бросает взгляд туда, где во главе стола рядом с королем сидит Дис. А та со странной задумчивостью смотрит прямо на нее. И она отворачивается, и поднимает голову, считая мириады огней под величественными сводами пиршественного зала.  
Наверное, ее Фили теперь уже никогда не вернется.


End file.
